This invention relates generally to heat exchangers and is particularly related to gas-to-liquid heat exchanger apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gas-to-liquid heat exchanger system which transfers heat from the combustion gas of a direct-fired generator of an absorption machine to a liquid.
In absorption refrigeration systems, it is conventional to supply external heat, usually in the form of steam or direct-fired combustion gas, to the generator in order to heat a weak absorbent solution, typically a lithium bromide solution, and thereby increase the concentration of the absorbent. Generally, the lower portion of the generator vessel if filled with solution with combustion tubes extending therethrough. The operation of a direct-fired absorption refrigeration system is known in the art and will not be described herein in detail. An example of an absorption system is found in U.S. Pat. 3,316,727 and is incorporated by reference herein.
Although the present invention can be used in association with a wide range of devices having heat transfer capabilities, it is particularly well suited in conjunction with a direct gas-fired absorption machine.
The herein described heat exchanger employs individual in-shot burners and tubes arranged in a counterflow manner to effect more efficient heat transfer which raises the overall efficiency potential of the absorption machine in which it is installed.